Objets Trouvés
by Celia Even
Summary: -One Shot- Une armoire à objets trouvés à Poudlard ? Oui, oui ! Et je vous parie qu'on pourrait, si on y jetait un petit coup d'oeil, faire de merveilleuses découvertes... Venez, je vais vous montrer...


**Bonjour :D Voilà un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

_Seule l'histoire est de moi, le reste à JKR._

* * *

**Objets trouvés**

Une armoire. Deux grandes portes bordeaux. Cinq grandes étagères. Des milliers d'objets.  
L'armoire d'objets trouvés de Poudlard contenait tellement de choses que l'on pouvait y perdre ce que l'on cherchait, en l'occurence, un objet perdu. Essayez donc de perdre un objet perdu, vous verrez, ce n'est pas si facile que ça.

Chaque année, des centaines d'objets s'ajoutaient. Et parmi eux, un grand nombre d'objet appartenaient à Hermione Granger. Ne nous le cachons pas : ce ne sont pratiquement que des livres. Mais aussi quelques objets étranges et divers.

Ouvrez donc cette armoire et jetez-y un coup d'oeil. Cette plume, là-bas, c'est à elle. Elle l'a oublié un jour dans sa Salle Commune, quand son copain l'a plaqué. Cet idiot de Ronald Weasley.

Tenez, vous voyez ce collier en or, là-haut ? Celui avec le coeur ? Il est à Hermione Granger. Je pourrais vous raconter une histoire pour chaque objet... Ce collier, par exemple, lui a été offert par un homme, un admirateur secret. Elle l'a jeté à l'eau le jour où cet idiot lui a avoué qui il était. Elle a très mal pris le fait qu'il se soit moqué d'elle. Ce qu'elle croyait dur comme fer.

Regardons un peu plus bas. Vous voyez ce livre ? "Société magique du 18e siècle". Elle l'a acheté pour son cours d'Histoire de la magie. Dans cette classe, elle était assise d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout (à cause de la fameuse 'blague', entre autres). Un jour, il a voulu l'embrasser. C'en était trop : elle est sortie en courant et a laissé son livre sur la table.

Ce paquet de parchemin, en haut, se trouvait dans son sac le jour où elle a compris que la blague n'en était pas une. L'homme qui l'aimait a du redoubler d'effort ce jour-là. Il lui a fait comprendre que rien ne comptait en dehors d'elle. Elle a été complètement déboussolée. Comment cet homme avait-il pu l'aimer elle ? Elle a lâché son sac sous le choc. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre ennemi vous avoue votre amour, n'est-ce pas ? En s'enfuyant (décidemment, elle s'enfuyait tout le temps, me direz-vous), elle a attrapé le sac au vol et le paquet de parchemin en est tombé.

Ah, tenez, voilà un autre livre à elle. "Entre ciel et Terre". Hermione Granger l'a lu sous un arbre dans le parc. Un groupe de Serpentard est venu l'embêter, la traitant de Sang-de-bourbe. Même Lui, celui qui était censé l'aimer, l'a fait. (Allez savoir pourquoi... Cet homme est aussi stupide que ses pieds quand il veut). En se levant, elle a dit "Et dire que j'étais prête à donner une chance à quelqu'un qui ne la mérite pas !". Aucun Serpentard n'a compirs, sauf lui. Et elle a oublié son livre près de l'arbre en partant.

Cette armoire est pleine de surprises, d'objet trouvés parfois très étrange. Prenez cette boussole moldue, tellement vieille qu'on se demande si ce n'était pas celle de Godric Gryffondor. Regardez donc ce Rappeletou, il ne fonctionne plus depuis des années. Ou ce cadre photo, vide. Ou ce téléphone sans fil, on voudrait bien savoir ce qu'il fait à Poudlard, lui.

Et bien ces objets ont une histoire. Cette boussole ? C'était celle de Drago Malefoy. Elle n'indique pas le nord, non, elle indique ce que l'on veut le plus au monde. (Non, les sorciers n'ont pas volés l'idée du Jack Sparrow moldu. C'est plutôt l'inverse à mon avis.) Et bien cette boussole, Drago Malefoy l'a jetté parce qu'un jour il n'en a plus eu besoin : la fille qu'il aimait venait de lui pardonner.

Ce Rappeltou a aussi une histoire. C'était celui de Neville Londubat qui l'a perdu durant sa première année.

Ce cadre photo contenait la photo de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy. Un jour, une jeune fille en a eu marre de les voir dans le dortoir de son copain. "Aurevoir les Malefoy" a-t-elle dit en le jetant. "Hééé !" a-t-il répliqué. "Ben quoi ? Ils ne m'aiment pas et c'est réciproque." Et ainsi le cadre s'est retrouvé dans cette armoire, vide parce que discrètement Drago Malefoy avait gardé la photo.

Et ce téléphone sans fil ? Un jour, une née-moldue s'est mariée à Poudlard. Son père a perdu cet objet pendant la cérémonie. "Mais où est donc mon téléphone ? " a-t-il demandé à la fin. "Monsieur Granger" a plaidé le marié "J'épouse votre fille aujourd'hui. Essayez donc d'oublier votre téléphone, non ?". Après un long soupir, il a abandonné les recherches et a reçu le lendemain matin un nouveau téléphone mobile de l'entreprise MalefoyCorp.

Attendez, ce n'est pas la baguette de Lucius Malefoy que l'on voit la ? Mais si ! Le pauvre homme l'a brisé en deux quand il a apprit, en venant a Poudlard, que son fils allait épouser une née-moldue.

Oh, regardez ! Ce petit bracelet, c'était celui d'Aria Granger-Malefoy ! La jeune fille l'a perdu quand elle entrée en première année. Cheveux blonds broussailleux, yeux noisettes, elle l'a perdu dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard un jour de pluie.

Comme quoi... Parfois une histoire peut se lire uniquement à travers une série d'objets trouvés.


End file.
